Inuyasha: The Stubborn Half Demon
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Inuyasha is growing up, and is despise by the village folk, and so he leaves, but soon after, is captured by Wolf demons. After escaping with his life, Inuyasha, after six years, goes in search of the man who killed his mother. Its better than the summary
1. Contents

Contents:

Prologue

1. The Half-Demon12. Kikyo

2. Sad Times13. Rejection

3. Blades of Blood 14. The Shikion No Tama

4. The First Kill15. Lust for Power

5. Finding Power16. His First Love

6. The Woman of Love17. The Lake Waters

7. Killing Demons18. Traitor!

8. The Death of the Loved19. Death at Last

9. Anger at Sesshomaru

10. Mocking Memories

11. The Demon Slayer


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Inuyasha…"

"What's that?" Takimaru asked, his voice rough with pain and anger.

"The infant shall be called Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha…" Ezioi said, looking down at her newborn.

"Now go!" the Great Dog Demon roared.

Ezioi nodded from behind him and ran from the burning manor. The Great Dog Demon turned to face Takimaru, drawing Saunga, his evil demon sword. With his face dangerous, he used the power of the most powerful blade in existence to call upon the Dragon Twister. A red dragon wrapped its self around the sword and that was when both blades struck.

The Great Dog Demon did not have long. With the Dragon twister in use, he blew up the manor, a blast of fire washing over him. He was killed within seconds, his three blades, Tetseiga, Tenseiga, and Saunga, lay among the fire.


	3. 1

1. The Half Demon

Inuyasha was just a small, boy, his long white hair streaming behind him. He wore the fire rat robes, and at the moment, was talking with some child from the village he and his mother lived in. Inuyasha's father had died long ago, right after Inuyasha was born. He had been protecting them, but died in the process.

His mother had told him about this. He had also learned that he had an older brother named Sesshomaru. She had told him that his brother was a dangerous demon that wasn't to be messed with. Inuyasha had then asked, "Will I be like that?"

His mother had hesitated, but then answered, "I hope not, Inuyasha." she whispered.

He hadn't said anything else after that, Inuyasha had never liked upsetting his mother and he sensed that she did not want to linger on the subject. But that was then, this was now. And right now, he was speaking to a boy named Kota; Kota was the same age as Inuyasha, but did not have ears or fangs. Inuyasha wasn't really sure why he had them either; he had never dealt on the subject.

"So Kota, do you think I might come over for a visit, if your parents say its okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, but what about your own parents?" Kota asked.

"Parent," Inuyasha corrected, "I lost my dad a long time ago, but my mom wouldn't really care." That was a lie of course, and Inuyasha would have to ask her, but she'd probably say no. But there was always a chance.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to insult you or nothin'." Kota apologized.

"It's not that big of deal." Inuyasha waved him off. Just as he was about to change the subject with Kota, both of them turned their heads to a shadow falling across them.

"Kota! Get away from him! He's not safe!" snapped the woman who towered over them. Inuyasha figured this was Kota's mother. She didn't seem very nice, considering she was waving her arms in front of him like someone would do a dog. Inuyasha stood, his anger side flaring in an instant.

"What do you take me for, woman? Some kind of dog?" Inuyasha snarled, baring his teeth.

"Ahh! The demon, it bit me!" screamed the woman, pretending to be hurt and drawing away from him.

"Demon? Bit you? I did no such think, and I'm not a demon!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha…Calm down, I am sure this lady did not mean to compare you to _him_." Ezioi, his mother told him, "But Inuyasha, did you bite her?"

"No! She faked it cause I got mad!" Inuyasha growled.

"Demon? You say that monster is no demon? Who are you to defend him? That boy is as much as demon as any other that's attacked here!" the woman screeched.

"Bit you? A demon, where is the demon, Mam' ma?" asked an old farmer.

"In front of you fool!" the woman growled. A crowd had gathered now. Apparently Inuyasha had kept to himself in the village.

"You woman, you dare call my son a monster! You are the beast, for you can not see the kindness in his heart, he is no demon in my eyes!" Inuyasha's mother defended him.

"Are you really a demon?" Kota asked him quietly.

Inuyasha shook his head, "My mom would have told me, I know her."

"Then why do you have ears like a dog and fangs like one?" Kota asked curiously again, Inuyasha sensed no threat or sarcasm in his voice, but his defensive barrier was up at the moment.

"Because I'm different, I'm better than all of you!" he growled.

"Inuyasha! Come on, you need not stay here any longer, for it is apparent you are not welcome in this part of the village." With that his mother grabbed his hand and took him off to their hut.

Inuyasha looked small next to his mother because he was young, very young, at the age of nine. He sensed his mother's rage and protection, and something kept him from asking if he really was a demon, so he kept real quiet until they got home.

When they reached home, Ezioi led Inuyasha to the pot full of stew. It looked good, and…_smelled_ good. Inuyasha found himself staring at it, realizing he was famished.

"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something very important. And you mustn't get mad for keeping it from you." His mother's voice had drug him out of his own little thoughts, and so he began to listen to her.

"Inuyasha, I have told you you're brother is a full demon. That is very true, and your father. I didn't tell you about. He was full demon as well, one of the strongest there was, he was known as the Great Dog Demon.

"Then he met me and I had you. Because I am human, that makes you only a half-demon. The lady was speaking half of the truth when she called you a demon, and knew that I must defend you for it. That is why I stood up for you. Please understand why I kept this secret, Inuyasha, For I had my reasons."


	4. 2

2. Sad Times

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, and then he stood, the aroma of stew filling his nose, but he barley smelled it because of his anger, broken trust, and pain. "Why didn't you ever tell me? It would have helped a lot! Because of you I'll never have any friends!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha…please…" his mother's voice was hushed and thick with sadness, much more deeper than Inuyasha's.

When Inuyasha turned to look at his mother, he saw something he'd thought he'd never see from his mother. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. And for that very instant, a flash of regret washed over him. He walked towards his mother and hugged her. He wasn't as bad as he seemed sometimes. He cared for his mother deeply, but that was just about it. No one else he could think of.

Inuyasha didn't speak, instead, he spun around, and left. He was different from her and everyone else, nothing could change that. So why stay if everyone hated him? He walked slowly towards an old tree that he always hung around and climbed it, digging his claws through the soft bark. He climbed towards the second branch, just out of reach of everyone, and sat on it, legs resting on its thick wood. He laid his head back on his thrown up arms and closed his eyes. He wasn't going back down there yet, he'd give his mom time to calm down and then he'd come.

Even from this far a distance, he smelled her sadness, but he also scented the villages' anger towards him. He wouldn't go in the village for a while, maybe not ever again, but that meant not seeing his mom, and he was only a boy, what could he know about living on his own?

Sighing, he leapt down the tree just as his mother appeared. "Inuyasha, I'd thought you'd like something to eat." his mother said, handing him a bowl of steaming soup.

"Thanks, how did you know I'd be here?"

"This is your favorite spot, so how could I not? I take it you smelled me coming, right?"

"Nah, I was coming back."

"Oh!"

"Why do you act surpirsed?"

"No reason. Its just that with well...with you being a half-demon and all, I figured you'd stay away for at least the rest of the night if not more."

"Why?"

"Because, your father, sometimes, he'd just get up and leave for a bit. I think it was the fact about sleeping inside that got him, but once, he had gotten mad, thinking that I was cheating on him, in love with another man. He was wrong, of course. "Ezioi," he had said to me, "do you love me? Or do you hate me enough to cheat on me?"

"My first reaction was shock and I asked him what he was talking about. He got mad and left for the night, and I didn't see him for three days. And when he finally returned, I noticed a strange look on his face. Forgiveness. I hadn't seen that in a while. I guess he had figured it out and came back, I believe that was the only fight we'd ever had, too."

Inuyasha just nodded and finished his soup. "Night mom," he said before laying down on the deer skin his mother had made a bed out of for him.

"Good night, Inuyasha."

With that Inuyasha closed his eyes, but behind his eyelids, terrors lurked.

Inuyasha saw the village folk. They were angry looking. All of them had some sort of weapon. It was night in his dreams, and that made their faces look all the more ugly mean. Inuyasha spotted Kota through the crowd, but saw he had a look of hatred displayed on his face. "Kota!" he called.

"You! You demon! You trick me by trying to come into my home so you can slaughter my family? Monster!" Kota shouted at him, throwing his weapon at him. Inuyasha just narrowly dodged it, that had been too close for his liking.

"That never crossed my mind!" Inuyasha promised.

"My mother knows all of your demon ways! Now get out of our village!"

Suddenly weapons began flying. Inuyasha could not dodge all of them. Some actually met their mark, while others were reflected by the fire rat robes. When on spear hit its mark, Inuyasha gave loud cry, clutching his arm. And in that instant, something allowed him to summon a power deep within him. In that instant, Inuyasha raised his bloodied hand and yelled, "Blades of Blood!"

Red blasts of demonic energy shot through the crowd, killing Kota and his family, his whole family and a few others.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" came his mother's desperate voice.

Inuyasha looked around but he could not find his mother. "Mother? Mother help!"

Suddenly Inuyasha opened his eyes, ad to his surprise, his mother was bent over him, shaking him, her face full of concern. "Wh-what happened?"

"What were you dreaming about?" his mother asked.

"What was I?-Oh, something bad…" he mumbled.

"You were screaming in your sleep. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Mom." he reassured her.

"Okay, if you're positive, want some breakfast?"

"Sure." Inuyasha excepted the bowl of steaming ramen and gulped it down as if he were starving. When he finished, he handed the bowl back and nodded, "Thanks." With that he sat there, like a dog, scenting the air for the angry scents he had smelled last night. There wasn't a trace of it left. Sighing with relief, Inuyasha stood, with the fact of him being part demon swirling in his head, he headed outside.

Inuyasha decided he go into the forest today, hopefully he wouldn't meet anyone in there, and if he did, he'd scare them off because everyone _despises_ a demon, right? He kicked a rock, hard. It went flying through the air and landed a long way off, more than Inuyasha could walk in a day.

Scowling, he welcomed the cool shade of the trees, his hair swaying in the gentle breeze. Inuyasha heard the bushes rustle and he turned to see a squirrel come chattering out of the bushes and as it began to scamper up the tree, Inuyasha wished it wouldn't move again.

He took his anger out on the squirrel. Leaping at it, he raised his hands, claws displayed, his slashed the squirrel across the back. It gave a shrill cry before dropping the ground. There it bled, and Inuyasha ended its pain quickly, the human in him not wanting to see it suffer, but that was what was to become of the village people if they kept it up!

"Its him! It's the demon, he killed the squirrel!" came a fimilar voice. Inuyasha turned around to see at least ten people in front of him, their faces angry.

"No one wants you here, demon!" yelled a small boy.

"Oh, and you would like to end up like the little squirrel here, would you?" Inuyasha threatened, his voice dangerous.

"You see! He threatens us with death!" yelled Kota's mother.

Suddenly Inuyasha's dream came back to him, could that be happening?

"Calm down, lady, I am sure Inuyasha just merely was mad, he must have suspected the squirrel to be an enemy," came his mother's calm voice, "did you not Inuyasha?"

"I did mother." he lied.

"The boy lies!"

"You can not prove it, and if you keep this up, then shall this village be raided by demons and may you all be killed!"

"You can not say anything about demons! You loved one!" shouted the woman.

"Aye, it was the best demon in the world, the Great Dog Demon!" Ezioi defended.

"More like something that deserved to die the way he did!"

Inuyasha glared at the woman, Kota's mother. No longer could he stand it, no longer would he take insults from _her!_ He raised his hand once more, but this time it was glistening with blood. He remembered the power he had felt in his dream. He summoned it.

"Inuyasha! Don't do it!" his mother ordered.

Inuyasha didn't hear her.

"Don't become like your cold-hearted brother, Inuyasha, don't become Sesshomaru!"

He didn't listen. He pleasured in the gasp in the crowd, and that was when he yelled, "Blades of Blood!" Slamming his claws down towards the people, blades of red demonic energy burst forth, slicing at the crowd, but aimed at one person. Kota's mother.

The blades met their mark, slashing at her, making her scream in agony and pain as the blades slashed right through her, and then she fell silent, dropping to the ground-in pieces. Inuyasha snarled at the dead woman and spun around, and simply left without a trace. He left his mother, his home, his food, his comfort. No way was he staying!

With his demonic speed with him, he raced through the forest as fast as he could go, no longer wanting to see a single villagers face ever again! His hands trailing out beside him, he leapt over logs and jutting rocks. His old life had vanished, and now, he had a free life, a good life.

He was different, and he had murdered. He put himself in exile. Inuyasha shook his head while racing through the forest. When he came upon the end of the forest, he was met by a wide-stretching clearing with a beautiful, clear blue lake off to the east.

He sat down in the grass, his head resting on his arms. This was his life now. He would live…on….his own…forever… And never see his mother again…

Sighing heavily, he sat there, and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. 3

3. Blades of Blood

When Inuyasha awoke, he found in was night and he was starving. He was about to stand up and go look for his mother, but then he remembered. He wasn't going to see her anymore…

Shaking his head, he thought, _Forget about her, she's a human that kept secrets from you. Important secrets._

Standing, he scented the air and went off in search for some kind of animal, to eat-and some wood. Fire was easy to make, so with wood, food, and a fire, Inuyasha would be able to eat!

Walking into the woods, he snatched branches off the first few trees and then took them back to his make shift camp. He piled them up and went to find leaves and twigs to begin a fire. Gathering a huge pile of leaves and quit a few twigs, he deposited them next to the branches. Next he gathered two strong, yet dead sticks. Digging a hole in one of them with his claw, he laid it down and shoved the second stick inside the hole.

Twisting his hands, he let the sticks rub together. And within seconds, smoke appeared and then a small fire. Inuyasha continued until there was a flicker the size of candle fire. He grabbed a pine needle and held it over the fire, it caught, curling it as it burned. Inuyasha grinned and laid it on the fire. He repeated this at least twenty times until the fire had grown and he threw a few leaves on it. When they caught, he put a few twigs and sticks.

The fire began to grown and he placed more and more twigs and sticks on it. Finally his fire was big enough to add a small branch, but they were all long, so Inuyasha stood up straight and went towards one. Though he was young, he was also very strong for one his age. Ten. He was ten.

Slicing the branch in two, he did this several times before they were in nest little logs. He gathered up two and stuck them on his fire and let them burn. Then he went down to the lake and waded through the freezing water until he reached a decent fishing spot. He stood there, like a rock, and waited for a fish or two to come by.

It was hard to see in the little light the moon gave him, but it was just enough so he could see a fish. When movement caught his eye, he struck out, flinging a fish from the water. He had caught one, but it was still alive. Closing his eyes with impatience, he cut its throat and went to his fire.

It was still burning nicely, but he added a few logs to it, and leaves, which made it burst up into flames. Nodding lightly, he stuck the fish on a stick and roasted it over the fire.

When it was done, he bit into it, and soon finished it.

Inuyasha stood up, adding even more feul to his fire and then, with deadly silence, crept back into the woods. On swift feet, he made his way back to the village. Though he had repeated it to himself five hundred times over, he was going to say good-bye to his mother! Being half-demon with his demonic speed, he reached the village within a matter of seconds.

At the edge, he found a group of people gathered around a blazing fire. It must be Kota's mother, the one I killed. He thought to himself before quietly making his way towards where he used to live, and where his mother still lived. He pulled back the curtain to find his mother, sitting with a sad, lonely look on her face. Inuyasha could tell she had been crying.

At the sound of the flapping of the house's doorway, she looked up and her face brightened. "Inuyasha!" she breathed. "I thought I'd lost you"

"Stop talking as if I'm dead!" he snapped, but his voice grew calmer as he spoke, "I came to say good-bye."

"Good-bye? But Inuyasha, why are you leaving?"

"Because I do not belong here. I'm different."

"Please stay, Inuyasha!" Ezioi begged.

"No mother, I'm an outcast now. The village hates me and will never allow me to stay, you know that!"

"Certainly not! Not after you killed the pest of a woman! But I'm saying we can leave this village, besides, I want to go back…"

"That woman insulted my father and so she deserved what she got!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Good-bye."

"But how will you live?"

"I have my demon powers to protect me and my own food source."

"But how can you live without any care in your life, any reason?"

"I still care for you."

"But Inuyasha, you don't understand! There's so much you don't know!"

"Good-bye." He repeated and then left as quickly as he had come.

When he got back to his clearing, Inuyasha put a few more leaves o the fire before climbing up a tree and then just sat there. Staring out into space, just thinking. After a while, his eyes closed and Inuyasha fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Inuyasha found that his fire had burned out and pieces of it were scattered. He scented the air and smelled Wolf Demon. Someone had visited him in the night without his knowing!

Jumping off the tree he scented the air. The smell was fresh! Growling, he yelled, "Come out and face me coward!"

Nothing, but the stirring of leaves in the trees. Immediantly Inuyasha slashed at the trees, cutting them like bread slices. Still nothing showed. "Are you to weak to fight me? Or maybe you're just scared!" he taunted.

"I am nor weak or scared, it is you who should be frightened!" came a reply, and then a blade swung past his head, narrowly missing him. "After all, you are a mere half-demon without a weapon!"

"I have a weapon you don't have, though! And even if I am half-demon, that's all I need to kill a weakling like you!"

Inuyasha swung out again, but instead of aiming for the wolf demon, he stabbed himself with his claws and drew out the dripping blood. "Blades of Blood!" he yelled.

The Wolf Demon was slashed by the attack, but most of it missed him. The demon's leaf hand was cut, but not through as it should have been. "Why you!" the demon roared, slicing the air, and his aim became true. But Inuyasha didn't feel anything as the sword smacked onto his right shoulder, the blade not even slicing through his fire rat robes.

"Looks like some has a blunt sword!" he taunted and stabbed at the demon, but again, he missed.

The demon grunt as he jerked away, but he came back, plunging his sword through Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha gave a gasp before falling to the ground, his eyes blank.

"Weak…" the demon muttered. He grabbed Inuyasha's hand and began dragging him to his camp. This half-demon was now his prisoner!

While Inuyasha was unconcusious, he saw things. He was older and he was yelling something. He couldn't hear, so he listened harder and heard the words, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Blasts of yellow demon energy came from his claws, slicing easily through a huge demon, but Inuyasha couldn't tell what kind of demon it was. Just as he was about to get closer, he woke up.

Blinking, he noticed he was in the wolf-demon's camp. Grunting he tried to sit up, but someone had tied his hand together with tight and strong bindings. With his teeth bared, Inuyasha jerked at the robes with no avail.

He spotted a girl sewing some cloth nearby and he snarled at her, "Untie me you worthless wolf demon!"

"I cannot. Kahaki gave strict orders to keep you bound." The girl replied, not looking up.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha growled. "Well when I get free, I'm going to kill you first!"

"Those bindings are strong," the girl aid, sticking the bone needle through her cloth, "besides, you are nothing more than a half-demon who is no where near strong enough to defeat me. Your Blades of Blood power isn't very strong, and besides your smart remarks, it seems that it is your only weapon."

"Oh yeah? Come and say that to my face and see what happens!"

"I already did." The girl sighed and then continued, not once glancing at him.

"Okay fine! I won't kill you if you let me go!"

"No can do, half-breed."

"Fine then, I'll have to get free myself!"

"Impossible." The girl muttered, still not looking at him.

Inuyasha grumbled about how he never wanted to see another wolf demon as long as he lived and then worked his claws on the ropes. Picking at the stings in the rope, he steadily broke through. "She thinks this can hold me?" he muttered to himself.

"Actually, yes I do."

Inuyasha growled once more before continuing his work. After about five minutes, he had gotten no where near close. "Ah this is taking way to long!" he yelled.

"Half-breed, you are to shut up before I slit your throat!" came a voice. Inuyasha recognized the voice as the demon he had fought, that had to be Kihaki.

"You ain't doin' nothin' to me cause I'm going to kill you first!" Inuyasha roared, his claws cutting through the bindings more efficiently. After about three second, the last string was pulled and Inuyasha broke free.

"So, you broke free? I'm impressed, but not by much, because now you have to battle me all over again, with that wound in your stomach."

"Huh? What wound?" Inuyasha didn't feel anything. "Wait, how long have I been out?"

"Um..a day."

"Well then, there ain't any wound there anymore!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Prepare for battle, half-breed!"

"My name is Inuyasha!" he snarled, trying to think of how to use Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Maybe he should just think of the power. There! Inuyasha found the power in him, he could use it, he just knew it!

"Well, Inuyasha, you will face me right here and now, no sword this time, for that appeared to be too strong for you."

"Well then, is this too strong for you?" Inuyasha yelled, charging the wolf demon, claws raised. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

His claws cut through, a blast of yellow demonic energy coming forth and cutting through Kihaki's shoulder and down to his chest. Kihaki drew back in shock as blood gushed from his wounds, but it did not take him long to recovered.

"You will pay Inuyasha!" Kihaki snarled, slashing at him with his own claws, at his face. Inuyasha quickly raised his arm to shield himself and again, the fire rat robes protected him.

"Heh, you're weak! I need to stop wasting my strength on a low class demon such as yourself!" Inuyasha snarled, "Iron Reaver!"

That aim was more true than the last. This time his claws scored the demon's face, cutting from his cheek bone, to his throat, but Inuyasha did not kill him.

Kihaki grasped his face, falling tot he ground and lay there, but he was not dead. He looked up at Inuyasha, the pain clear in his eyes. His throat was slashed and he was bleeding heavily. He was going to die without attenchen to those wounds. "Kill me now Inuyasha!" he ordered.

Inuyasha just looked down at him, and then walked away. "You death will come another day. By my claws or by another demon's fangs I know not. But if your lucky, you'll die by my brother's." And then he left, going back to his camp site.


	6. 4

4. The First Kill

About a few years later, Inuyasha had moved from his clearing, far from his village he had lived in. He had heard that a demon, he assumed, Kihaki, had destroyed the village killing everyone in it, and then fled. Inuyasha would hunt Kihaki down now, and kill him for the murderous demon his was. Now Inuyasha regretted not killing him when he had the chance.

Now he lived in a forest that he had made his own. Of course it had barley any demons in it but the sad thing was, was that where was a village nearby. Inuyasha never went towards it unless he was stalking a demon to kill. Now he was older, much older. His strength had increased immensely.

Now at the age of seventeen, he had lived on his own, believing his mother dead, but unable to find her body. Now he stood in his forest, scenting the air for a demon that might be lurking about, but he found nothing. It had been a long while since he had seen a demon anywhere, but that didn't bother Inuyasha that much.

Walking quietly through his forest, he scented a human, but seeing as he disliked humans, he avoided her and went off to the west side of his forest. As he traveled, Inuyasha came across the fresh scent of a wolf demon. "It's Kihaki!" he growled to himself.

Inuyasha immediately began to follow the trail, his fingers flexing as he readied to find the demon and kill him once and for all. After a few minutes, he happened upon the new wolf demon camp, only to find them on the edge of his border, very, very close to the village. Inuyasha silently picked his way towards the camp, noticing that Kihaki was off to the side, practicing with a new blade. Inuyasha saw that it was swirling with demonic energy. Kihaki was wielding an evil demon sword!

Shaking his head, Inuyasha wondered how he was supposed to win against an evil demon sword. But it did not stop him. He stepped out of the bushes, right in front of Kihaki, but far enough away that the blade couldn't hit him.

Kihaki looked over at him and looked at Inuyasha in surprise. "I would have figured you would have been dead, Inuyasha!" he growled. "Did you like me killing your mother, Inuyasha? It was fun."

"You'll pay for that Kihaki!" Inuyasha snarled, brandishing his claws.

"Not likely, as you can see, I have a new sword. It is, as you might be able to see, and evil demon sword. Because I'm the evilest there is! I call my sword Lakita." Kihaki informed.

"I don't care about your damn sword!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh but you will once you're killed by it!" Kihaki snarled.

"Kihaki, we have found-" someone, Inuyasha guessed it was the girl who had refused to untie him six years ago, looked at him with a look of surprise on her face. "It's that stupid weak half-breed again!" she said.

"I told you you'd be the first to die," Inuyasha reminded her, "I wasn't lying!" With that he leapt at her, Kihaki wasn't swift enough, for he had just began wielding his sword a few weeks ago. Inuyasha slashed at the girl, and with one cut, she fell dead on the ground, lying in a poll of her own blood.

"You! You killed my daughter!" Kihaki raged.

"Your daughter? No wonder she looked so hideous!" Inuyasha insulted.

"Die!" Kihaki roared, swinging his sword at Inuyasha with such force that the blade cut right through the fire rat robes and through his skin. Inuyasha gave a slight yelp before drawing back, a snarl on his face.

"Iron Reaver!" he yelled, slicing through the air. He cut Kihaki, but most of it was blocked by his sword.

"Now you will learn how weak you are!" Kihaki yelled, raising his sword, a swirl of demonic power, red, wrapped around the long blade. Kihaki brought it down to the earth, slinging the energy right at Inuyasha. "Dragon Burner!"

"What the-Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled as the ripping power washed over him.

The fire rat robes protected him some, but not much. It felt as if his soul was being ripped right out of him. Inuyasha fell to the ground, the demon power still coming. He battled to stay conscious, but it was next to impossible. With the pain raking at him, he felt like he was burning by a dragon's fire, but ten times more powerful. Life was being zapped from him.

Inuyasha's eyes closed…No…I must…stay…awake… he thought, but he had lost all of his senses and consciousness.

"Dead, that was way too easy." Kihaki spat and then turned to walk away, when he heard something he had never thought he'd hear in his life from a dead guy.


End file.
